


In plain view

by IceCream_Junkie, Killermanatee



Series: Appeal [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, D/s, Exhibitionism, Multi, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Club, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/pseuds/IceCream_Junkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: During a well-deserved night out at their local dungeon, Chris and Pike get to watch a show that makes them contemplate changing the rules they established.***Ever feel like you can’t decide if you prefer the AOS or the Discovery version of Pike? We can relate, so we had a great idea: Why choose if you can have both? So here’s our kinky lawyer-AU-take on how this could play out.





	In plain view

**Author's Note:**

> Since we're using two different versions of the same character in this story, a little explanation seems necessary to avoid confusion:
> 
> We decided to use the names Chris Parker (for Discovery Pike) and Christopher Pike (for AOS Pike), because the pseudonym "Captain Parker" was used during the casting process for Discovery.  
> So if you read "Chris" think Discovery Pike and if you read "Pike" think AOS Pike - or whichever way you prefer. ;-)

Pike’s skin tingled with anticipation as he followed Chris into the club. It had been four very long weeks since their last visit, both of them having been swamped with complicated cases and excruciatingly long days at court. Having this night as a reward felt like they had reached the light at the end of the tunnel. 

They had taken their time to indulge in a long breakfast after their morning exercise and knowing where they were headed, the afternoon had felt like foreplay. They hadn’t had sex, both content to let the arousal build slowly, but it had still been really hard to not tear the suit right off his husband as Pike had watched him adjust the collar in the mirror. 

The door closing behind him brought his focus back to the present where Chris had just hung up his jacket and was now holding out his hand to help him.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

Pike shook his head and set his cane aside to take off his jacket. “Nothing really. Just glad to finally be here.”

Chris hung up the coat and turned around, sliding a hand around Pike’s waist. “You and me both.” He kissed the older man’s forehead. “Now let’s get the night started properly.” 

Pike turned his head and kissed Chris’ jaw. “I can’t wait to be buried inside you.” He squeezed his husband’s ass for emphasis, making him laugh.

They broke apart, Chris handing Pike the cane and together they walked into the main room. 

Pike took in the spectacular view in front of him. With a sharp intake of breath he recognized the woman in the middle of the floor. She was dressed in sleek black pumps, stockings, a garter belt and a corset ending just below her large breasts. Her feet were forced apart by a spreader bar, her arms bound behind her back and pulled upwards by rope attached to the metal hook hanging from the ceiling. Her upper body was bend forward, showing off her beautiful red ass that stood in stark contrast to the white creamy skin of her thighs. He couldn’t see her face from where he stood, but the curly red hair would have given her away anywhere. 

Tilly. His pulse increased immediately in response.

Next to the young lawyer stood Una, tall and confident, hand raised and about to spank her bound submissive. Pike watched silently as the Dom’s hand met Tilly’s ass, the soft flesh jiggling from the impact. The accompanying sound was like music to his ears and hearing Tilly count the blow made him grip his cane tighter. God, what he wouldn’t give to be in Una’s place right now. Next to him he noticed Chris stiffen at the sight. One look at his husband confirmed that he was just as taken in by the scene in front of them. Not for the first time since they had run into Tilly at the munch two months ago, Pike reevaluated their decision to strictly separate business and pleasure. 

Asking the woman who they had just made associate in their law firm if she’d be interested in playing with them would require some careful negotiations, but he started to feel that maybe it would be worth the risk. 

***

Una’s hand stung with the force of the spanking she was giving Tilly. It was always a thrill to put on a show with someone she was only just getting to know, seeing as this was merely the second time she and Tilly had agreed to stage a scene for the rest of the club to witness. Exploring the other woman’s preferences had been nothing but pure joy so far, her exhibitionism and desire to please her Dom making playing with her especially rewarding.

They had met at a munch shortly after Tilly had moved to the area for work a few months ago. Since she was new and without a Dom, Una had taken the young submissive under her wing. While she had merely intended to mentor Tilly, not expecting anything in return, she had been pleased when the sub had suggested a scene and had happily obliged.

With a slight undertone of regret, Una wondered for how much longer Tilly would be turning to her to be dominated, since she had admitted to be more interested in male dominants. There hadn’t been many partners Una had enjoyed playing with as much as Tilly, but she hoped that even if Tilly found someone else, she would at least be back to continue with the scenes.

Una let her hand rest on Tilly’s butt for a moment, gently caressing the red, heated skin, and looked up to see who was watching them. Aware of the young woman’s exhibition kink, she had fully intended to draw Tilly’s attention towards their audience, but when she saw Chris and Pike, she realised that she would have to tread carefully. Knowing her bosses were watching might prove to be too much for the sub. 

Una focused her attention on Tilly again. Her hands constantly touching, caressing, as she moved around the restrained woman until she came to stand by her head. 

“You look good like this, Tilly. Bound and on display for everyone,” she said and stroked the submissive’s face gently. “Remember what we talked about at the munch?” Tilly frowned, obviously trying hard to focus and recall the conversation. 

“Nobody here will judge you for your kinks. We’re all here for the same reasons. You have nothing to be ashamed of,” she reminded the young woman. Tilly swallowed and nodded. 

“Chris and Pike are watching.” Una immediately felt Tilly tense under her hand in response, and noticed how the sub lowered her head so that her long hair obscured her face from view. This was so different to the confidence with which she had shown her pleasure before and it worried Una.

“Now, now, Tilly. Let me see your beautiful face,” she said, trying to coax her out of hiding. When Tilly did not immediately do as she was told, Una tried again with a sterner tone that demanded obedience. “Tilly.” When she still did not get a reaction, she kneeled down next to the other woman. “Color?” she asked softly, giving Tilly a way out. 

***

Tilly’s pulse was racing, her eyes tightly shut. She was absolutely mortified. For her bosses to know of her kinky side was one thing, but to see her like this, all dolled up, bound, with her bare tits and pussy on display for everyone, ass red from the beating she had taken? It was so humiliating. She wanted to hide, but tied up as she was all she could do was let her hair cover her face.

She tried her best to keep her nerves in check, to tell herself that she was overreacting, that this was a safe environment. Una’s words echoed in her head, but they still didn’t quite sink in. 

A gentle hand cupped her cheek, her Dom’s reassurance beginning to calm her down. Tilly bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth. She was torn. She wanted to obey Una and enjoy the scene they had agreed on, but she didn’t know if she could face her bosses like this. 

Una must have noticed her distress, because instead of punishing her for her disobedience, her thumb stroked over her reddened cheek, pushing the hair aside. “It’s ok, Tilly. Calm down. Breathe.”

Tilly inhaled deeply and then released her breath slowly. 

“We can stop, or we can take this to a private room. Nobody here is going to judge you.”

Una’s words helped, the reminder of where she was, that she and her bosses had talked about this, even if the conversation had been more than awkward. She had known this would happen eventually, one of them seeing the other. 

She shifted on her heels and moved her fingers, some of the tension disappearing while she leaned into Una’s caress. It would be fine. She had been too excited to let this evening not play out like she had hoped for. 

Una asked again, “Color?”

“Green,” Tilly finally said, even if her voice was still shaky.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“If that’s what you want then stop hiding. Let me see you. Let  _ them _ see what a good sub you are,” Una demanded.

“Yes, Mistress.” Her voice trembled and Tilly exhaled slowly one last time, before she straightened again and raised her head. Her long hair fell over her back and shoulders and her eyes were focussed on the opposite wall, ignoring her audience. “Please, may I count again?” she asked.

“Of course you may, darling.” And with that Una resumed her position at Tilly’s side, her fingers trailing from shoulder, over the corset, back to her ass. The first blow landed on her left cheek and was followed by one to the right. Tilly counted each slap as Una continued alternating sides and occasionally aimed for her thighs instead. With each jolt of pain more anxiety fell away, replaced by the blissful oblivion of submission. Between the sobs and moans leaving her, Tilly tried her best to keep count. When she reached twenty, Una stopped to caress her stinging skin. 

“You’re such a good girl, Tilly,” the Dom praised her, a hand running up her spine as Una walked around her. Standing in front of her, she leaned in and gave Tilly a short, chaste kiss. “Does knowing your bosses see you like this turn you on?” she whispered. 

A shiver ran through Tilly’s body and she moaned, not able to keep silent. 

Una’s talented hand drifted down to toy with one of Tilly’s nipples. “I’m sure Pike would love to use his cane on you.”

The thought of the stern man bending her over the desk in his office to cane her was hotter than it should have been, making her pussy clench. 

“Knowing him, he would get off on watching Chris fuck you.”

Tilly whimpered and tried to press her thighs together, but the spreader bar she was tied to kept her legs apart, denying her the friction she craved. Imagining Chris fucking her on his partner’s desk while Pike watched, was too much. She had always assumed that her bosses were gay, after all they were married, but apparently there was more to their relationship than she had known. The images Una’s words had evoked increased her arousal to the point where she desperately needed to come. 

“Please… I…” Tilly swallowed, trying to catch her breath. “Please let me come,” she begged shamelessly. “Please, Mistress.”

***

Leaning against his husband’s chest, Chris enjoyed the display of dominance and submission. He felt Pike’s hard cock against his ass, and rubbed against it in response. Clearly he wasn’t the only one enjoying the show. Then Tilly’s desperate voice went straight to his already half hard cock, and he had to adjust his pants as he watched Una stroke Tilly’s hair. 

“You’ve been good today, Tilly. I think you deserve to come,” the Dom said.

Chris could hear the sub whimper in response, clearly desperate for Una to finish this. And she wasn’t the only one. Chris sighed in relief, when one of his husband’s lange hands cupped him through his pants and started stroking him.

In front of them, Una moved so she was beside Tilly, deliberately giving them an unobstructed view of the sub’s ass and her clean shaven pussy, if the smirk she send his way was anything to go by. Focussing back on the sub, she ran a hand up Tilly’s thigh, then gently patted her butt and shoved her hand in between the young woman’s legs to cup her sex. Tilly groaned and begged again. 

“You’re so wet, you’re dripping,” Una said loud enough for them to hear and Chris found himself wishing to be able to feel Tilly’s arousal for himself. He wanted to touch her, smell her, taste her. When Una finally started to move her hand, it didn’t take much for Tilly to fall apart.

Chris swallowed hard as he watched her throw back her head, eyes closed, lips parted. Fuck. She moaned and gasped as she came and Chris wanted nothing more than to be the one who drew these sounds from her. He wanted to bury his now achingly hard cock inside her and fuck her through multiple orgasms until they were both completely spent and the ropes were the only thing holding her up. 

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Pike murmured and Chris just nodded, not trusting his voice. Tilly’s body had gone slack and they watched Una hold her in her arms, slowly stroking her back and arms, murmuring praise in her ear, while Tilly came down from her high.

“Do you want to fuck her?” 

“Yes,” Chris admitted freely. “Do you?”

Pike chuckled. “Of course I do. Can you imagine how she would look between us? She could ride you, while I fuck her ass. Or would you rather take her from behind while she’s on her hands and knees sucking my dick?”

Chris groand and started to shallowly thrust his hips, pushing his cock harder against his husband’s hand. Both suggestions sounded appealing. “You forgot eating her out while she sucks you off,” he added teasingly.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? I’m sure you’d look amazing between her thighs,” Pike said and put a hand on Chris’ chin, to pull his head back. Chris met his husband’s lips in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss.

When they finally drew apart, he licked his lips and met Pike’s eyes with a cheeky grin. “You know what would also look good? You on top of me.”

“Well, we better find ourselves a quiet corner then,” Pike replied eagerly. 

With a last long glance at Tilly being untied, they went to find a more private corner, a grin playing on Chris’ lips as his partner’s hand was firmly placed on his ass. 


End file.
